The day that Austin changed
by Breakdown In My Head
Summary: I felt betrayed every slap or kick hurt not only physical but also emotional. He was my best friend and there I am sobbing in the arms of my friends. He learned me that everyone isn't who they seem. But I decided that I don't thrust anyone anymore. I'm just gonna stand on my own feet now. "Be careful with who you trust, don't forget the devil was once an angel " Auslly in end
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey readers**_

_**This is M but I'm not sure can change maybe in later chap some smut.**_

_**So I think some of you will know paomar0832. yes? no? Okay she is the brain t the first chap maybe some of you've read the one-shot '**_

_**the day that Austin changed?' Well I thought that the one shot would be better as story and than later I get to hear (s)he deleted the story because you didn't like and I'm like boo-hoo. So when I she said I could have it I thought about it and I wanted to continue. **_

_**So here's the chap I know it's changed alot but the sentences and actions ar almost the same so the credit goes to :paomar0832 **_

_**I don't own anything but the nnext chap I will own the chap! :D**_

* * *

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

Hey, I'm Ally Dawson. You maybe know me because of Austin's Moon songwriter. But I'm no longer his songwriter.  
Why you ask?, well one day when he was on 'stress' he hit me various times.  
He hurt me not only physical but also emotional.  
He was my steady rock everything but with each slap I felt betrayed.

When he was done he walked away, I guess he is still stressed, but leaving me with a black eye and bruises on my cheeks.  
I covered up the bruises on my cheeks with make-up and the black eye with sunglasses.  
It's Miami nobody is gonna suspect a thing. I hope.

Later that day, when he was about to apologize I ran away from him. I was running towards Trish's house.  
She's the only one I trust without fear or being betrayed. When I got their I saw Trish and Dez kissing. yep you read it right kissing they got together when Trent betrayed her. When they saw me they stopped and asked why I looked so sad.

That's when I just couldn't hold it anymore I began crying and they walked towards me. The tears were slowly taking the make-up away showing the bruises. Trish took of the sunglasses revealing my black eye

"Who did this?" Trish asked.

"Yo-you wo-wou-wouldn't belie-believe m-me." I say sobbing

"Try me." She said so stubborn as she is.

"A-Aust-Austin." And with that name the tears just couldn't stop. Trish pulled Dez with her the kitchen they tried to keep it quiet but I hear every word.

"Austin couldn't have done this!" Dez says defending his best friend since kindergarten.

"You saw her yourself. And if you still don't believe why not asking her!" While they were arguing I stopped with crying and tried to dry my eyes. They came out and Dez immediately asked for the story.

_Flashback_

_I'm walking around the mall heading towards Sonic Boom. When I start the business. Just a few_ _Minutes later, My partner and best friend Austin heads up to the Practice Room like a rocket. I wonder what's with him. I just work further I think it's better to let him alone for some minutes._

_2 Hours Later:_

_I lost track of time and when I looked at the clock I saw that Austin is sitting in the practice room for about over a hour!_

_That is strange_._ I walk to the Practice Room and find Austin crying in the piano. Why? I never ever saw Austin cry. I walk to him and put my hand in his shoulder and ask him;_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"There are rumors on the internet saying I was in a club having sex with girls! At the food court everyone was shouting at me! Ally I'm a virgin!" He says and cries more._

_"Why don't you say that the rumors are fake I know for sure they're gonna believe you!" I say walking towards him._

_"No." He says in such a cold tone I thought it's going to snow in the practice room. He stands up and pushes her away letting her fall to the ground, hitting the head._

_"You did this, didn't you!" He exclaims beginning to kick me._

_"No I didn't!" I defended myself while standing up and feeling dizzy. I'm just so scared from this Austin. _

_"I didn't do anything! I just found out!" I says resulting a slap on my face. I feel it burn the place where he hit me._

_"Don't you lie to me! I know you did it all. Because I don't give you credit on the songs!"_ _He shouts and slaps me again._

_"Liar, you're waste of time. Every song you write is stupid everything you say makes you look like a idiot and don't expect that Dallas likes you! You're as ugly as someone can get!" _

_That hurt. Everything he says shatters my heart in more and more little pieces. I couldn't take it anymore I fell to the ground and began crying. I touched my cheek feeling it sting at my cold hands._

_Austin bows towards me and says more yells; "Don't cry, You know you did it!" And he punched me in the eye. With that he leaved crying on the ground._

_end flashback_

Dez put me on his lap. He's like brother to me.

"He was blaming me." I say defeated. "He said that I did that. I didn't do it. I just found out" with those words I began to cry again.

"How lang ago?" Dez asks with an angry expression.

"Just a couple minutes ago in the practice room. He called me liar, a waste of time."

"I am soo mad. That jerk!" Trish stand up from the couch cursing in Spanish "Dez, call Austin and tell him to meet you here." She demands.  
With Trish you can't ignore a demand or you're dead. when he wa done he says;

"He's here over a couple minutes."

* * *

A few minutes later

There was a knock on the door. Trish got it. Austin entered the house. He looked at me with disgust but then I saw pain I his eyes.

He was the only person I trusted, he was the first person to let me believe in my dreams, the friend who supported me through everything and he's also the first person who hit me, he was the first person to break me.

"Austin, Do you know what you did to her?" Trish asks. He broke me inside and out.

"I hit her" He says nonchalant

"She didn't do one thing to you and you hit her!?. You jerk! She trusted you!" Trish suddenly yells causing Austin to jump back.

"I-I am sorry Ally. I didn't mean to hit you!" He exclaims.

"Austin, That doesn't cut it!" Dez says in a calm voice trying not to freak out at the though that his best friend is hitting the best friend of his girlfriend.

"I trusted you, Austin. I loved you." I start crying at my confession and hug Trish.

Austin walk to Ally bt got stopted by Dez.

"Don't you even think about it. She's scared of you. You hurt her once, And if we let you, You will hurt her twice."

"Ally please forgive me! I just was stressing!" He says approaching her.

"You called her a liar a waiste of time! That is called stressing? Oh I didn't know" Dez says defending Ally with his heart and soul.

"I was mad." Austin is sick minded.

"There was no reason to hit her and call waste of time or Liar" Trish the most loyal friend anyone could ask.

"I know." He says.

"She didn't have nothing to do with the rumors." Trish says trying to clear things out.

"Can you guys please forgive me?" He asks.

"I don't even know if start to trust you again." I says not looking in his eyes.

Austin kneels in front of me

"No because a waste of time, liar and being bad at everything I do I can't forgive you"

Austin feels tears burning in his eyes. "Fine, than you leave me no other choice; Ally you're fired!"

"Okay with me, If I'm not in your life you're just a waste of time. Now you don't have no longer a career." I break out of the hug from Trish and go towards Austin with red eyes.

"Just keep this in mind: I was the one who wrote your songs, gotten you famous, . Because of me now you have a lot of money and your dream!" Just when I spoke out the last word she was greeted with a slap from Austin

"You do that again and I will call the cops" Trish threatens. He just want to see me hurt.

"Isn't funny how the person that hurt you the most is the one that swore that never would." A tear escapes from my eye .

"I thought that I could finally trust a person that understand me. But I was wrong. You are a jackass. You just used me! Played with my feelings!"

"This isn't the Austin I know, the one from kindergarten." Dez says.

"You are banned from going to the Sonic Boom, Talking to us and you are no longer my client." Trish says

"Austin if you still want to be friends fine but no Best friends." He says goofy old Dez always loyal he's sometimes the male form from Trish.

"Okay, I just remember the good times we had together and Ally I love you" And with that Austin leaves.

Yeah, Austin is no longer in our lives.

I see him in the streets, in the market. But that is it. He's no longer famous. Life I said to him; If I'm not in your life you're just a waste of time. The rumors about 'Team Austin separating' Where all over the news.

The news that was also new was that Trish and Dez got married. I'm still single..

What happened because of Austin? I felt betrayed every slap or kick hurt not only physical but also emotional. He was my best friend and there I am sobbing in the arms of my friends. He learned me that everyone isn't who they seem. But I decided that I don't thrust anyone anymore. I'm just gonna stand on my own feet now.

* * *

**_That was it. Would you please review what you thought about it? bad or good? I can take it! Hit me with your best shot. _**

**_For me it doesn't matter if the review is negative or positive as long as you're all honest_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Austin and Ally**_

* * *

_**Ally'**__**POV**_

I looked around me, it was late at night, taking everything in me from the closed cafeteria from the left to the ... LyricsLove? that's a new one didn't see it before. I walked in to it and took every detail in me. The black walls with neon blue lyrics on, people dancing on the floor with black and white patron , the pillars in white standing out. But what caught my attention the most was the DJ table with some guy standing behind with blue eyes and hair with purple highlights, He had a tattoo on his arm: a heart iwith a arrow in it bleeding.

"Yow people! welcome to the new club in town! I'm J-Beat!" He screamed through the microphone. Everyone looked his way. including me. While he was talking I walked to some table.

"But first the rules!"

"aww!" Everyone yelled disappointed.

"The rules are that there are no rules! When I hit this button the spotlight will hit somebody and she or he has to sing!" Oh a karaoke club sweet! HE hit the button and surprisingly it hit...

Austin Freaking Moon

"Well who do we have here Austin Moon! that's a big surprise! What do you want to sing?" The DJ asked.

"One last chance by Daughtry**(1)"** He says and the music starts.

**_Tell me what you need and I will find a way to stop the bleeding;_**  
**_No, don't add to my mistakes._**  
**_Tell me you're not leaving and I'll tell you everything you need to know._**  
**_Don't throw it all away, don't say my words are just too late._**

He searches for someone in the crowd and than he sees me. His eyes stay on me like he only sees me.

**_I don't want to be left behind, I've been so blind to all that I have broken._**  
**_Can we put this back together?_**  
**_No more empty promises, they don't exist; just me out in the open._**  
**_I know this will take time, can you give me one last chance to make it right?_**

Why did he stopped searching?... OW he searched for me! well he found me.

**_You say the story's ending but I think it's time we stop pretending; _**  
**_No, can't let you turn the page. _**  
**_Does your heart remember when we used to say forever, don't let go._**  
**_Don't throw it all away; don't say these words are just too late._**

**_I don't want to be left behind, I've been so blind to all that I have broken._**  
**_Can we put this back together?_**  
**_No more empty promises, they don't exist; just me out in the open._**  
**_I know this will take time, can we put the past behind us,_**  
**_Tonight I'm gonna fight for you; just give me one last chance to make it right,_**  
**_Last chance to make it right._**

**_I don't want to be left behind, I've been so blind to all that I have broken._**  
**_Can we put this back together?_**  
**_No more empty promises, they don't exist; just me out in the open._**  
**_I know this will take time, can you give me one last chance to make it right?_**

**_Give me one last chance to make it right,_**  
**_A last chance to make it right _**  
**_A last chance to make it right_**  
**_No more empty promises, they don't exist; just me out in the open._**  
**_I know this will take time, can you give me one last chance to make it right?_**

Does he really think that a song will take it to forgive him? I walk on stage when he walks off.

"Hey hey hey, Only if the spotlight hits you can sing!" The DJ holds me back.

"Ow I thought you said the rule is that there aren't rules?" I said looking him in his blue eyes. This shocked him he didn't expect me.

"Uhm... Okay what do you want to sing?" I ignore him and take a keyboard that lays besides him.

"Hey that's onl-" "Relax I'm gonna take it for this song than you get it back." I said annoyed. I started with some chords and soon everyone slammed their feat on the ground creating a beat.

_**Leave me alone just go away **_

_**You've cause enough pain just for the day**_

_**Why don't you leave me?**_

_**Why can't you see**_

_**Just want to be alone**_

_**Don't want to hear your voice through the phone**_

_**I fell without looking down**_

_**Now I'm alone in this town**_

_**I feel betrayed**_

_**Like a cut from a blade**_

_**You're not a king**_

_**Just don't expect a thing**_

_**You showed your true kind**_

_**I was so blind **_

_**You left me in the dust**_

_**You betrayed my trust **_

_**You didn't even care **_

_**You left me beyond repair**_

_**Closed my heart threw away the key**_

_**Still you found the key and me**_

_**You ripped my heart**_

_**And now we're back at the start**_

_**I've got enough!**_

_**I've got enough **_

_**Never believed what people always said **_

_**The one you trust the most will leave you dead**_

_**I remember my past with you**_

_**Every moment was it ever true?**_

_**Was it just pretend?**_

_**Well for me this is the end.**_

_**Turn the page**_

_**Free me from the cage **_

_**I'll never forget**_

_**Everything you ever said**_

_**The good and the bad**_

_**I feel betrayed**_

_**Like a cut from a blade**_

_**You're not a king**_

_**Just don't expect a thing**_

_**You showed your true kind**_

_**I was so blind **_

_**You left me in the dust**_

_**You betrayed my trust **_

_**You didn't even care **_

_**You left me beyond repair**_

_**Closed my heart threw away the key**_

_**Still you found the key and me**_

_**You ripped my heart**_

_**And now we're back at the start**_

_**I've got enough!**_

_**I've got enough (2 read A/N at the bottom PLEASE?!) **_

I looked the whole time at Austin. _You fool. _I said to him in my mind. He looked terrified like I was a ghost. Well I changed when he hit me so I must be a ghost. I changed from floral skirts and girly stuff into a black/dark blue dress with a black jacket and white sneakers. My hair got red and ombre highlights. It looks like fire.

"The song isn't really finished yet only one last verse but what do you think and her DJ your keyboard back." I said handing to him. He had his mouth open from the perfomance.

"Give it up for... A-Rose!_**(3)**_" He screamed along with everyone in the crowd.

"A-Rose A-Rose A-Rose!" Everyone chanted.

"Why A-Rose?" I asked the DJ.

"Well your name is Ally Dawson and you look like a Rose dangerous and beautiful at the same time."

"How do you know my name?" I asked curious.

"I'm Jason, you were all over the news something about Team Austin split up..." I squirmed at 'Team Austin'.

"If you want I can be on team 'A-Rose'?" He asked nonchalant.

"Yeah I would like that..." I said. I write my number on a paper and give it to him.

"I've to go see you later!" I said turning towards the door.

"Wait!" I heard someone familiar say.

* * *

**_I was planning to stop here but than saw the chap was more lyrics than words so read further!_**

* * *

"Jimmy Star?" I said surprised.

"Yeah I heard from the break-up from team Austin and I got here to get some new talent and what I found was a hidden talent behind Austin!" He said in an overexcited voice.

"Yeah sorry don't get the clue..." I said.

"I want you to be my new 'Starr!'" He announced. I gaped at them. I was pretty proud of myself. I came over my stage-fright and on the first performance I get a new name a new team member and a contract!

"Okay but only if Jason can get along!" Hey don't judge me even if I knew the guy only for a minute he was really kind. _Don't get too close Ally Dawson..._

"We have a deal!"

* * *

_**(1) Don't own that song**_

_**(2) That's my original what do you think it isn't complete but it fit so I did it give me your judgement!**_

_**(3) I've read this story something about Silver (Ally) And In the story they call Ally Silver Rose because Silver is her nickname and Rose because she's beautiful but dangerous but I really like the fanfic I hope it updates fast!**_


End file.
